In the blink of an eye
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Fic rédigée à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2016. Vesperia AU - Yuri est resté dans l'armée au côté de Flynn. A l'occasion d'une bataille particulièrement éprouvante, Yuri est blessé et peine à accepter le regard de Flynn.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici ma seconde fic réalisée à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2016 organisé par **A Tales Of Brothers** via son compte tumblr ( **suguelya** ).

L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du jeu à un détail près : Yuri n'a jamais quitté l'armée.

 **Thème du jour** : Giroflée : Tu seras toujours beau à mes yeux.

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Ceci est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **In the blink of an eye**

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Flynn se sentait complètement perdu.

Il avait intégré l'armée en sachant parfaitement ce que cela impliquait. Il savait qu'il mettait sa vie en jeu pour son pays. Il s'y était préparé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et plus il avait gravit les échelons, grâce à son travail acharné, plus il avait pris conscience des risques qu'impliquaient son rôle et son statut. Il était désormais commandant en chef des armées. Un titre qui le rendait autrefois très fier, mais qui l'écoeurait désormais au plus haut point, car c'était à cause de ce titre maudit que son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé.

Avec les années, Flynn avait oublié qu'il avait une ombre. Une ombre qui le suivait où qu'il aille, qui le soutenait quoiqu'il arrive, et qui l'aimait à la faveur de la nuit. Une ombre qui le protégeait de tout et de tous.

Avec le temps, la présence de Yuri à ses côtés était devenu routinière, si bien qu'il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Son amant aux longs cheveux bruns – resté simple soldat par manque d'ambition et de discipline – le secondait où qu'il aille et le jeune commandant aux cheveux dorés s'était laissé bercé par l'illusion qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Jusqu'à cette horrible bataille.

Ce jour-là, il avait mené l'assaut en tant que commandant, comme à son habitude. Yuri se tenait légèrement en retrait et le suivait avec leur compagnon à quatre pattes, Repede. Mais une fois arrivé à hauteur des lignes ennemis, Flynn avait été pris au piège par un groupe de lanciers qui avait effarouché sa monture, tout en l'encerclant. Il avait ensuite été violemment projeté à terre à l'occasion d'une ruade particulièrement brutale, et avait failli perdre connaissance suite au choc.

Heureusement, Yuri et Repede étaient intervenus pour lui sauver la vie. Tous deux avaient combattus les ennemis pendant un long moment, mais Flynn aurait été bien incapable de relater la bataille, au vu de son état de semi-conscience. D'ailleurs, en dehors de l'intervention de Yuri, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain sur un lit de camp, dans ce qui tenait lieu d'infirmerie. On lui avait alors annoncé la terrible nouvelle.

Yuri avait perdu un oeil. Au cours du combat, il était parvenu à le sauver et à le ramener sain et sauf jusqu'au campement, mais il avait reçu un coup de sabre sur le côté gauche de son visage et son oeil avait été touché. Les soigneurs avaient tout tenter pour qu'il ne perde pas la vue, sans succès. Depuis, Flynn n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami. Le brun avait toujours rejeté chacune de ses visites. Cela lui semblait légitime, puisque Yuri avait perdu son oeil par sa faute, mais il en avait quand même un peu marre de son attitude.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Zaphias, le brun passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre qui, exceptionnellement, n'était pas dans les quartiers des simples soldats mais au-dessus de celle de Flynn. Le commandant l'entendait faire les cent pas à longueur de journée, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son irritation. Il décida donc une nouvelle fois d'aller le voir, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dire 'non'.

Pour cela, le meilleur moyen était encore de bouder la porte et de passer par la fenêtre, comme son subalterne l'avait si souvent fait avec lui. Le commandant attendit donc que la nuit tombe, puis il se débarrassa de son armure et entreprit d'escalader le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre de Yuri. Cette dernière était fermée, mais il n'avait pas passé son enfance avec le brun pour rien, et il la crocheta en quelques secondes.

Une fois dans la chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec la pointe de l'épée de Yuri et leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Je suis juste venu te voir et te parler. Ta porte n'a pas autant de conversation que toi » dit-il en souriant.

L'épée disparut et il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une arme qu'on range dans son fourreau. Toutefois, Yuri ne s'avança pas vers lui et resta dans la partie de la pièce que la lune n'éclairait pas.

« Je ne veux plus te voir » déclara t-il d'un ton acerbe. « De toute façon, je vais quitter l'armée ».

Flynn fut si surpris qu'il en resta sans voix. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint toutefois à articuler :

« Tu me quittes ? Tu m'en veux à ce point ? ». Ses yeux azurs exprimaient une telle douleur que Yuri ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il adopta donc un ton plus doux pour répondre.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que... Je ne suis plus bon à rien avec un seul oeil... Et puis je te ferais honte. Tu seras la risée des notables de cette ville avec un garde du corps borgne et défiguré ».

« Et alors?! » s''emporta aussitôt le blond. « Ai-je déjà tenu compte de leurs critiques ? Ils trouveront toujours quelque chose à me reprocher de toute façon. La seule chose qui importe, c'est ce que je pense moi ! Et je veux que tu restes à mes côtés ! ». Il tendit la main vers Yuri mais ce dernier, pris de panique, recula.

« Laisse-moi te voir » demanda doucement Flynn, la main toujours tendue vers son compagnon. « S'il-te-plaît ».

De mauvaise grâce, et après plusieurs demandes, Yuri consentit enfin à s'approcher de la zone illuminée par la lune. Il hésita encore une seconde, puis franchit cette barrière invisible qu'il s'était imposé depuis que son amant avait pénétré dans la pièce.

Flynn le contempla avec curiosité – et non avec dégoût comme il le redoutait –, comme s'il découvrait ses traits pour la première fois. Une longue et fine cicatrice partait de la racine des cheveux bruns puis descendait jusqu'à la moitié de la joue. L'oeil gauche de Yuri était fermé par une série de sutures à l'aspect douloureux.

Le blond passa délicatement son pouce sur la joue de son compagnon, effleurant la cicatrice.

Il sourit.

« A mes yeux, cette cicatrice te va comme un gant. Elle met en valeur ta loyauté, ton courage et ta valeur. Elle reflète ta beauté intérieure et ce pour quoi je t'aime. Alors n'en aie pas honte Yuri. Elle représente ce qu'il y a de plus beau en toi ».

 **XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires. :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Ce second chapitre a également été réalisé à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2016 organisé par **A Tales Of Brothers** via son compte tumblr ( **suguelya** ).

L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du jeu à un détail près : Yuri n'a jamais quitté l'armée.

 **Thème du jour** : Azalée : Prends soin de toi pour moi.

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Ceci est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **In the blink of an eye (chap 2)**

Yuri était furieux contre lui-même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regrettait sincèrement et amèrement son manque d'ambition, qui l'avait conduit à cette situation grotesque.

Flynn repartait en guerre. Sans lui. Le commandant s'était arrangé pour qu'il ne soit pas mobilisé, en utilisant notamment son statut de blessé de guerre, et avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il ne puisse pas y aller en douce : sa fenêtre avait été grillagée et un garde était en permanence posté devant sa porte. Porte qui demeurait fermée à clé, sauf lorsqu'on lui apportait ses repas.

Il en était ainsi depuis près d'une semaine, et Yuri commençait déjà à devenir fou mais, curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Flynn. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait agi ainsi que par amour et par peur qu'il lui arrive à nouveau quelque chose de grave.

Non, celui contre qui il était en colère, c'était lui-même. S'il avait été un peu plus malin, il aurait suffisamment gravit les échelons pour atteindre un grade d'États-major. Ainsi, il aurait été plus difficile pour Flynn de l'écarter de cette nouvelle campagne. Et même s'il avait essayé, il aurait pu protester en déclarant que sa présence était cruciale au bon déroulement des opérations.

Malheureusement, il n'était qu'un simple soldat, privilégié certes, mais un simple soldat tout de même. Et en tant que tel, il n'avait qu'un seul choix : obéir aux ordres... ou être contraint d'y obéir comme c'était présentement le cas. Il occupait donc ses journées en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, espérant secrètement que cela irritait le blond, qui devait tant bien que mal essayer de travailler quelques mètres en dessous.

La veille du départ des troupes, on frappa à sa porte alors que le soleil déclinait. Allongé sur son lit et plongé dans ses rêveries, Yuri ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ou de bouger, pensant qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de son dîner. Il se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'il vit entrer Repede, puis Flynn, un large plateau dans les mains et un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres. Il s'attendait visiblement à en prendre pour son grade, mais il se détendit bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard du brun et n'y découvrit aucune hostilité.

Il déposa délicatement le plateau sur la table. Il contenait deux grandes assiettes et un large bol remplis de nourriture. Flynn déposa le bol à terre, près de Repede et expliqua :

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait agréable de passer une dernière soirée ensemble avant notre départ, à Repede et moi ».

Yuri se dirigea vers la table et s'assit, puis il toisa brièvement les plats avant de demander :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a préparé tout ça...? »

« J'aurais bien voulu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, malheureusement. Ça vient des cuisines du palais ».

Le borgne parvint tout juste à retenir un profond soupir de soulagement et commença à manger.

Il dînèrent dans le silence et, une fois le repas fini, Flynn osa enfin exprimer ce qui le tracassait depuis des jours.

« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il en baissant les yeux. « Je sais que je t'ai dit d'accepter ta blessure et qu'elle devait être ta fierté. Que je t'ai demandé de rester dans l'armée mais... la campagne pour laquelle nous partons s'annonce particulièrement rude. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. Et puisque j'en ai le pouvoir, je fais simplement en sorte que ça n'arrive plus ».

Yuri n'était pas vraiment surpris, mais il était tout de même un peu agacé. Un instant, il manqua même de répondre qu'il ressentait la même chose mais que Flynn ne semblait pas vouloir tenir compte de ses sentiments. Il était effrayé à l'idée que le blond rentre à Zaphias sur une civière ou, pire, dans un corbillard, mais il n'osa pas l'exprimer. Les yeux azurs de son compagnon exprimaient déjà cette angoisse, même si elle était voilée et dissimulée sous une quantité d'autres émotions. Il pouvait néanmoins nettement la percevoir et cela stoppa net tout commentaire cinglant qui aurait pu franchir ses lèvres. A la place, il se leva, contourna la table et enlaça tendrement Flynn, sa bouche laissant une traînée de doux baisers le long du cou du blond, qui l'enlaça à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans les bras de l'autre, Yuri assit sur les genoux de Flynn. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, pas même Repede qui était parti se coucher sur son tapis, situé derrière le lit.

Après avoir décoré la clavicule de Flynn d'un énorme suçon, Yuri jeta un oeil à son amant qui l'observait d'un regard intense et un peu vitreux, les joues légèrement rosées.

Il se pencha à nouveau en avant, laissant son souffle chaud caresser la nuque du blond, puis s'arrêta à son oreille et lui dit dans un murmure à peine audible, presque une prière :

« Je t'en prie, fais en sorte que cette nuit ne soit pas la dernière ».

 **XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires. :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Ce troisième chapitre a également été réalisé à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2016 organisé par **A Tales Of Brothers** via son compte tumblr ( **suguelya** ).

L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du jeu à un détail près : Yuri n'a jamais quitté l'armée.

 **Thème du jour** : Camélia Rose : Je me languis de toi

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Ceci est une fic Fluri contenant une micro scène explicite. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **In the blink of an eye (chap 3)**

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Yuri contemplait l'aube naissante qui enveloppait la capitale de l'Empire d'une douce et chaude lumière matinale. Cette nuit encore, il avait peu dormi.

D'un air las, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la cour du palais, espérant y voir Flynn, de retour avec ses troupes, mais le petit espace pavé demeurait désespérément vide en dehors de quelques gardes.

Le borgne se renfonça dans son fauteuil en grommelant d'un air agacé. Depuis le départ du commandant, il n'avait pratiquement pas quitté son poste, à côté de la fenêtre, et passait de longues et interminables journées à scruter la cour et l'horizon dans l'espoir d'y voir l'éclat doré des cheveux de son amant. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. L'ennui, la solitude, l'inquiétude et l'enfermement commençaient réellement à lui peser.

De temps en temps, il recevait une lettre de Flynn. Le plus souvent, elles étaient brèves, mais elles lui réchauffaient le coeur et le rassuraient sur l'état de santé du blond : s'il lui écrivait, il était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Cependant, et malgré les lettres, son supérieur lui manquait de plus en plus et il se prenait, parfois, à rêver de leur dernière nuit ensemble, juste avant son départ. Une nuit qui le hantait de plus en plus, comme s'il redoutait de ne plus jamais en vivre.

Cette nuit-là, Flynn avait été incroyable. Sentant son stress et sa frustration, il avait tout fait pour lui changer les idées et avait plutôt bien réussi. L'espace d'une étreinte, Yuri avait même presque oublié qu'il ne voyait plus que d'un oeil.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, l'oeil clos, il sentait encore les mains de son amant remontant lentement les courbes de ses hanches, effleurant tendrement sa peau, tandis qu'il déposait une série de petits baisers dans son cou. Il sentait encore la chaleur du corps de Flynn contre son torse tandis qu'il introduisait précautionneusement son membre en lui.

Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Un soupir lui échappa, il avait presque totalement oublié où il était et ce qu'il y faisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte.

Brusquement, Yuri rouvrit son oeil valide et l'illusion s'évapora dans l'air. Il était si frustré et irrité que lorsqu'une servante entra en apportant son petit-déjeuner sur un plateau, il considéra brièvement l'idée de lui lancer le tout à la figure. Il renonça toutefois à cette idée et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir si menaçant que la jeune fille détala bien vite sans demander son reste.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, le borgne jeta un regard mélancolique en direction de son lit puis, résigné, il se leva pour aller manger.

 **XxXxX**

Je sais, c'est assez court, mais je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je fais une scène de ce genre. Je suis assez peu sûre de moi pour le coup, donc si vous avez des retours n'hésitez pas, ça ne peut que m'aider (je parle de critiques constructives bien sûr).

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires. :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Ce quatrième chapitre a également été réalisé à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2016 organisé par **A Tales Of Brothers** via son compte tumblr ( **suguelya** ).

L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du jeu à un détail près : Yuri n'a jamais quitté l'armée.

 **Thème du jour** : Milkvetch : Ta présence soulage ma peine

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Ceci est une fic Fluri contenant une micro scène explicite. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **In the blink of an eye (chap 4)**

La campagne militaire avait durée un peu plus de six mois. Six longs et interminables mois pour Yuri, qui avait bien failli devenir complètement fou, cloîtré dans sa chambre à longueur de journées. Heureusement pour lui – et pour l'ensemble du personnel qu'il côtoyait –, la princesse Estellise, dont il avait assuré la sécurité quelques années plus tôt avec Flynn, était intervenue pour lui permettre de sortir de temps en temps. La jeune femme venait aussi régulièrement lui rendre visite pour partager une tasse de thé ou simplement pour discuter. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait annoncé le retour imminent des troupes de l'armée impériale, ce qui l'avait plongé dans un état de nervosité extrême.

Par la suite, il avait été partagé entre la joie intense de retrouver Flynn, la peur qu'il ait été blessé et ne lui ait rien révélé dans ses lettres, et ce besoin impérieux de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour avoir osé le laisser enfermé pendant tout ce temps. Il avait toutefois bien vite renoncé à cette dernière option car leurs retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas du tout déroulées comme prévues.

 **XxXxX**

Depuis son retour à Zaphias, Flynn était alité dans une des grandes chambres privées de l'infirmerie du palais, inconscient. Yuri observait attentivement, comme hypnotisé, les mouvements que faisait sa poitrine au rythme de sa respiration. Le soigneur l'avait rassuré sur l'état de santé du commandant – ses blessures n'étaient pas très profondes et avaient facilement été soignées – mais il tenait tout de même à le veiller. Il voulait être là quand Flynn se réveillerait. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Depuis son retour à Zaphias, seul Flynn – et Repede – comptaient.

Lorsque le jeune homme blond reprit ses esprits, il constata immédiatement, à son regard, que quelque chose clochait. Flynn peinait à garder les yeux ouverts mais Yuri y distinguait malgré tout une indescriptible souffrance. Il ne l'avait vu avec un tel regard qu'une seule fois : le jour de l'enterrement de Norein, sa mère. Cela l'inquiéta encore davantage, mais il décida d'attendre un peu avant d'aborder le sujet.

« Eh ! Enfin réveillé ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Flynn grogna une réponse inaudible puis entreprit de se redresser. Yuri l'y aida prestement et son regard plongea à nouveau dans les yeux azurs qui s'étaient considérablement assombris depuis la dernière fois où il les avait vu. Tout ça n'était vraiment pas normal et, n'y tenant déjà plus – le peu de patience dont il savait faire preuve ayant totalement disparu au cours des six derniers mois – il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Aussitôt, Flynn tourna la tête en direction du mur blanc qui faisait face au borgne, et le contempla avec beaucoup trop d'intensité au goût de son vis-à-vis. Délicatement, Yuri plaça ses doigts sous le menton du blond et tenta de le forcer à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Dans un premier temps, le commandant résista, un peu, mais finit par le laisser faire. Le simple soldat répéta alors :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

A nouveau, Flynn esquissa un mouvement pour se détourner mais son amant le retint fermement. Il hésita, longuement, le silence de la chambre n'étant perturbé que par les petits grognements de Repede qui s'était endormi au pied du lit.

Finalement, il lâcha, résigné :

« J'ai été trahi... »

« Pardon?! » laissa échapper Yuri sous le choc de la révélation. « Comment?... Pourquoi?... »

« La plupart des nobles ne m'ont jamais acceptés en tant que commandant. Quand les combats sont devenus de plus en plus rudes, le capitaine Cumore a décrété que c'était à cause de mon incompétence et a réuni les mécontents autour de sa personne. Ils ont ensuite fomenté un complot en vue de m'éliminer mais je n'ai compris tout cela que trop tard : ils m'avaient déjà à moitié drogué. Je ne dois la vie qu'à Repede et au capitaine Leblanc, qui sont rapidement intervenus. »

Yuri resta sans voix, partagé entre l'envie de retrouver Cumore au plus vite pour le tailler en pièce et l'envie de serrer Flynn contre lui aussi fort que possible sans l'étouffer. Face à son manque de réaction apparent, le commandant poursuivit.

« Ils avaient l'intention de me livrer à l'ennemi afin de faire croire à l'empereur que j'étais mort 'en héros'. Lorsque j'ai compris, j'ai tenté de me défendre mais seul et plus vraiment maître de mon corps, je ne pouvais rien faire » conclut-il rageusement, une larme de honte coulant le long d'une de ses joues.

Cumore disparu aussitôt complètement des pensées de Yuri, qui enlaça tendrement Flynn, la tête du blond reposant sur sa poitrine musclée.

Les heures s'écoulèrent mais le duo demeura immobile, aucun d'eux ne voulant briser cet instant.

Au bout d'un moment, le commandant fixa son amant d'un regard intense et un peu humide.

« Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi » dit-il. « Tu m'as manqué ».

Yuri se pencha alors vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ».

Flynn lui jeta alors l'un de ses sourires malicieux et l'embrassa tendrement.

 **XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires. :)


	5. Epilogue

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Bon, j'avais l'intention de taper cet épilogue beaucoup plus tôt mais le temps est une chose étrange qui passe décidément beaucoup trop vite... Du coup, contrairement aux autres chapitres, celui-ci ne correspond à aucun thème du Fluri Month 2016, puisque ce dernier est terminé depuis belle lurette. J'espère néanmoins que cet épilogue vous plaira. :)

L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du jeu à un détail près : Yuri n'a jamais quitté l'armée.

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Ceci est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **In the blink of an eye (épilogue)**

Grâce à Yuri, qui s'était révélé être un stimulant particulièrement efficace, le commandant s'était remis de sa déprime et de ses blessures en un temps record. Les soigneurs du palais n'en étaient d'ailleurs toujours pas revenus. Ils avaient néanmoins interdit à Flynn tout surmenage ou entraînement trop intensif, « au cas où ». Malheureusement, le jeune blond ne les avait écouté que d'une oreille – fort distraite – et s'était empressé de se rendre à son bureau pour y rédiger son rapport de campagne, et remplir quelques papiers importants qui, selon ses dires, ne pouvaient pas attendre.

Yuri, qui montait la garde dans la pièce, l'observait du coin de l'oeil d'un air à la fois désapprobateur et inquiet. Il avait peur que Flynn s'écroule de fatigue à tout instant, mais même lui ne pouvait le détourner de son travail bien aimé lorsqu'il était ainsi. Il le savait, il avait essayé. La semaine précédente, il avait progressivement retiré son armure, pièce par pièce, sous prétexte qu'il faisait extrêmement chaud. Mais alors qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon, Flynn – qui s'était visiblement tout juste rendu compte de son petit manège – lui avait sèchement intimé l'ordre de se rhabiller.

Cette frénésie bureaucratique avait cependant un avantage aux yeux de Yuri : le commandant en avait profité pour remplir l'acte de mise en accusation de Cumore et ses sbires, actuellement détenus dans les geôles du palais impérial. Ces scélérats allaient donc enfin être jugés pour leurs crimes à sa grande satisfaction.

Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, le borgne avait estimé que toute cette paperasserie était trop longue, trop encombrante et trop onéreuse, sans parler du fait que remplir tous ces papiers privait Flynn d'heures de sommeil supplémentaires, qui lui auraient pourtant été bénéfiques. Malheureusement, lorsque le garde du corps du commandant s'était présenté devant l'entrée des prisons, Leblanc lui-même lui en avait interdit l'accès, ce qui l'avait fortement contrarié. L'ordre de lui bloquer le passage venant de Flynn, il n'avait pas insisté davantage, mais il était toutefois parvenu à se procurer un buste du noble déchu – ce qui n'était pas très compliqué tant il était narcissique – et avait passé ses nerfs dessus, ce qui l'avait moralement grandement satisfait.

Yuri sourit en se remémorant la scène. Ah, si seulement ça avait pu être le vrai...

Repede, sagement couché à ses pieds, émis un bâillement sonore qui le tira de sa rêverie, et le garde du corps tourna son attention vers la fenêtre : il faisait désormais nuit noire mais Flynn était encore en train d'écrire.

Prudemment, le brun se rapprocha du bureau. Il tira soigneusement les longs rideaux qui ornaient les fenêtres, puis vint se placer derrière son amant qu'il enlaça tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Yuri ! » grommela son supérieur d'un air las et peu convaincant.

Sans desserrer son étreinte, le borgne tendit le cou pour voir sur quelle nouvelle réglementation son commandant travaillait.

« 'Réforme et réglementation sur les uniformes' » lut-il à haute voix. « Bigre, cela me paraît de la plus haute importance en effet ! Il est indispensable que tu sacrifies des heures de sommeil pour terminer tout cela au plus tôt ! » s'exclama t-il, goguenard.

« Cesse de te moquer de moi... » répliqua Flynn en lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour le repousser. « Je voudrais terminer tout cela rapidement afin d'avoir un peu de temps libre ».

« Du temps libre ? Toi ?! »

« Il est vrai que c'est assez rare... » déclara le blond tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amant afin de l'attirer vers lui. « Mais il se trouve que mon garde du corps m'a donné une excellente raison d'en trouver ».

« Oh ! Comment a t-il réussi ce bougre? » demanda Yuri, jouant le jeu de son supérieur tout en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient à présent.

« Je dois avouer qu'il est particulièrement doué pour se déshabiller. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas totalement pu profiter de ce talent la dernière fois qu'il l'a utilisé. C'était assez... frustrant. Je tenais donc à être pleinement disponible pour son prochain spectacle. »

Yuri se pencha en avant et l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre d'un air taquin :

« Mais s'il n'y a que cela pour vous plaire, commandant, je serais ravi de vous faire une nouvelle démonstration ici et maintenant ».

Flynn sourit et resserra son étreinte, l'une de ses mains effleurant le bassin de Yuri.

« Ca ne serait pas raisonnable... J'ai encore du travail... » souffla t-il, hésitant, comme s'il cherchait lui-même à s'en convaincre.

« Tout cela peut attendre demain » objecta Yuri en se redressant et en l'entraînant, sans grande difficulté, dans la pièce attenante où se trouvait la chambre du commandant. « Après tout, les médecins t'ont interdit tout surmenage. Il est temps de te détendre un peu » déclara le brun en refermant la porte sur eux.

 **XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. Cette fic rédigée sous forme d'anecdotes est à présent terminée. :) J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires. ;)


End file.
